Here Comes the Raine Again
by Thindy
Summary: Toby's little sister comes to visit and Josh meets a new woman.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: 'Here Comes the Raine Again (1/3)

RATING: A

CHARACTERS: Toby, Sam, Josh, Leo, Donna, and CJ

NEW CHARACTERS: Lori and Raine, King and Queen of Scotland and situated family members

SUMMARY: Toby's little sister comes to town and Josh meets a girl

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

I know there is no King and Queen of Scotland, I have invented them just to come up with a story. And I didn't think it wise to use the Royal Family of England.

Part One: _**Here Comes the Raine Again**_

Leo McGarry's Office:

Leo stood from behind his desk and looked at the fellow staff members he had collected into his office this bright and early morning. He had some business that he needed to attend and was itching to hand out the day's assignments so he could get ahead start on his own work. Being the Chief of Staff wasn't as easy as he thought it was going to be.

CJ, Sam, Toby and Josh were gathered around making small talk as they waited for Leo to begin. After thirty more seconds Leo nodded to Margaret letting her know that is was her time to leave them alone. Leo sat in his chair and rifled through his notebook.

"I take it everyone is well today?" he asked the group not fully expecting a real answer. A chorus of yes, and fine came from the foursome whom at this early stage were already looking bored.

"Sam and Josh I have an assignment that you are going to love doing." Leo teased. Sam perked up and Josh just groaned causing Leo to glance his way. "What kind of assignment?" the private eye in Sam asked.

"It's gonna suck whatever it is." Josh grumbled out.

"It doesn't suck Josh, infact you may just find it challenging." Leo responded to Josh.

"Challenging? I like challenges." Sam said sitting up giving Leo his full attention.

"Sam stop brown nosing. It only gets us into trouble." Josh said to his friend and fellow co-worker.

"What? What is so bad about liking a good challenge?" Sam asked.

"I bet women say that often to you after they first meet you, don't they Sam?" CJ joked.

Toby elbowed CJ softly and shook his head and whispered, "That wasn't very nice CJ."

"So then why are you trying not to laugh then Toby?" she inquired.

"Because it's funny." Toby let out his laugh and then got serious again once Sam cast a hurtful look his way, saying "But it still isn't very nice."

"Children please. Jeez it is a wonder how any of you manage to complete any of your tasks throughout the day. We should change the name from bullpen to playpen with the way the four of you act." Leo stated trying to sound firm even though he too thought CJ's comment was not only funny but probably true as well.

"So what is our assignment Leo?" Sam asked fully interested in knowing the answer.

"I need the two of you to go to the hill for a meeting for the teacher's union." Leo answered.

"Let me guess what they want this time, more money and less work. Typical of these people." Josh remarked.

"These people? Josh **these people** taught us everything we know." Sam chimed in.

"Not everything. What they didn't teach me I learned off of Doug Broden's tattoo's." Josh chuckled.

"I don't think that was what he was talking about Josh." Toby said.

Josh turned to look at Toby; "I know what he meant okay Toby. I am just sick and tired of having to put up with these people whining and crying about 'oh we need more money, oh we don't want to work 40 hours a week'. It is pathetic! If they didn't like the money in the first place then why did they become teachers? They claim they only want the best for the children, the best being more money for themselves. They don't give a rat's ass about the kids, what it all comes down to is how much am I going to get paid. End of story!"

CJ was the first to speak up saying, "You know, as much as this disturbs me I think that Josh has a point here."

"You're right, it is disturbing." Leo replied.

"I am serious here guys. Teachers claim to want to help children but every year they are bitching and complaining about their wages." CJ said.

"CJ, teachers need wages in order to survive." Toby stated.

"But do they really need that much money Toby?" CJ asked him.

"CJ, teachers don't really make that much money. Infact most professions that are considered important and that we can't live without don't make nearly as much as they should." Sam offered.

"Well then I guess they are in the wrong line of work," Josh responded.

"As much as I would love to keep chatting about this, I do have better things to do with my day. So Sam, Josh, off you go to the hill and don't come back with garbage."

"But you never did tell us why we were going up there?" Sam said.

Leo and Josh looked at Sam and then Josh said, "Sam what do you think we have been arguing about." Turning to CJ and Toby Josh teased, "Do you see why I don't think teachers do enough as it is now for their money?" He then followed Sam out who looked somewhat confused still.

"Alright Toby, you're next. I have a doozy for you."

"Does it involve the teacher's union too?" Toby joked.

"No, it is so much better than that. The White House has received 71 letters from a Mrs. Jewely Duncan and she spells her name rather odd. It is J-."

"71 letters Leo? This woman wrote 71 letters to the White House and the thing you find odd is how she spells her name?" Toby questioned sarcastically.

"I admit it is a lot of letters but it just goes to show you how important it is."

"Alright give it to me. How does this quack spell her name?" Toby asked.

"Mrs. Duncan spells her name J E W E L Y, and Toby I wouldn't suggest you call her a quack when you meet with her in person. I don't know but I think she may find that somewhat offensive." Leo replied.

"That is actually a cool spelling, I like that." CJ volunteered from the couch where she was the last one remaining as Toby was now standing in front of Leo's desk. Turning to face CJ Toby simply said, "You would!"

"Hey, is that because I am a woman?"

"No it is because you are rather odd yourself." Toby answered.

"I prefer quirky." CJ snapped.

"Whatever floats your boat honey." Toby winked at CJ before turning back to Leo.

"Toby all you have to do really is just hear her out, sympathize with her a little and tell her you will do what you can but that you can't promise anything." Leo suggested.

"It might help if you told me the situation Leo. I mean I'd like to have the scoop before I go feeding her a line of bull."

"Isn't your sister coming in today Toby?" CJ asked.

Closing his eyes Toby whispered a soft yes. He had completely forgotten about his sister coming in from Boston to visit with him.

"Your sister is coming today? Which one?" Leo asked.

"Lori is due in this afternoon. I completely forgot about her. Maybe I can get David to keep her occupied or something."

"Why don't you have her meet you here? She can see where you work." Leo recommended.

"Not if she has her monsters with her, trust me that is a **BAD **idea."

"Your sister has children? You're an uncle? Oh my goodness!" CJ started laughing.

Toby again turned so he could face CJ and while crossing his arms asked, "What is so funny about my being an uncle. I am a great uncle I will have you know."

Trying to regain her composure CJ said still laughing, "What are their names?"

"Their names? Why do you want to know their names?" Leo asked confused.

"She wants to see if I know them." Toby answered him thinking he was smarter than CJ. "For your information she has three girls, Avonlea, Bronte and Laken." Toby said this a little snappishly, secretly proud that he could remember them, and in order to.

"They are beautiful names Toby. You must be very proud." CJ said sincerely.

"They are not beautiful names, they are weird. Like you and Lori both. I never could understand why she chose such unusual names. Doesn't she realize kids get teased for names like that?"

"Did you get teased Toby? Is that why you are defensive about their names?" CJ asked. Meanwhile Leo gave up with the idea that these two were going to be leaving anytime soon and began working on another project he had going.

"No I didn't teased." Toby mimicked CJ. "I just think she should have put more consideration into her children's feelings rather than her own. Since Laken was born we haven't spoken."

"How long ago was that?" CJ asked.

"I don't know, awhile I guess."

"Toby, how old is Laken now?" CJ asked

Toby looked at CJ knowing full well he was caught. She had him on the spot. Here he was claiming to be a great uncle and for the life of him he couldn't remember how old Laken was. He couldn't even remember how old Avonlea and Bronte were either. Except for the fact that he was positive that they were older.

Leo stopped what he was reading as he was now finding it amusing that Toby was busted. He started to laugh and CJ joined in not taking her eyes off of Toby.

Toby began to rub the neatly trimmed beard he was acquiring quite nicely. "I think she is 6." He finally answered.

"Was that so hard Pokey?" CJ teased.

Blushing that she would call him Pokey in front of Leo Toby turned his back to CJ. "Leo, can we get on with this, I guess I have other plans later on."

"I guess you do. This shouldn't take you anymore than 20 minutes tops."

"Okay what's the deal, what is her story? What makes a woman write to the White House 71 time- it wasn't all in one day or something stupid like that was it?" Toby questioned.

Leo shook his head telling Toby no. "They have been coming for over six months, the last one coming only yesterday. Mrs. Duncan is an American citizen who moved briefly to Scotland where she was married and became the mother of three children. Her husband unfortunately died of cancer and she would like to return to the States to be with her family, only the King and Queen of Scotland won't allow her to."

"So who cares what they think. Tell her to grab her kids, hop a plane and voila, she's home." Toby replied.

"It isn't that easy Toby. Mrs. Duncan wasn't married to a regular guy, she happened to be married to-"

"Prince Michael." CJ interrupted.

"Yes!" Leo sighed taken back that CJ knew what he was talking about.

"WHAT?" Toby screamed out. "Are you kidding me?"

"Toby it's true. I remember hearing about this. This woman lost her husband to brain cancer and she was left with three little kids. Now she wants to come home but the King won't allow it because her children are the heirs to the throne."

Noticing that the men were looking at her with baffled expressions CJ added, "I do get CNN at home you know."

"So the bottom line is this woman doesn't have a chance and you want me to play with her emotions, and let her believe that there is possible hope for her?" Toby asked Leo.

"Something like that." Leo agreed.

"Yeah, I can do that." Toby responded.

"You two are sick. This woman is obviously desperate for help and you are going to string her along knowing how destroyed she is over this?" CJ asked raising her voice.

"Do you have any better ideas CJ?" Toby asked.

When there was no response from CJ Leo gave Toby his dismissal so that he could leave and get started. Leo glanced up at CJ and said; "Now for you I have something different."

"Jeez Leo, did you run short of screwing a union and breaking widow's hearts too?

**Heading back to the White House**

Sam and Josh had been walking for nearly twenty minutes making only minimal conversation. The wind was starting to pick up even more and for those not dressed appropriately enough for the Washington Winter weather would be feeling the bitter cold on their exposed parts.

Carrying a briefcase in his right hand and his left hand warmly tucked away in his overcoat Sam kept walking straight ahead, trying to pick up the pace in an effort to get back to his warm office. Josh on the other hand was slowing down and had his hands rolled into a ball in front of his mouth where he kept blowing on them for heat.

Finally Josh stopped and called out to Sam to stop as well. Josh pointed to a hot dog vendor who was parked on the left side of Josh. Sam looked back into the direction of his warm office and then back at Josh who was beginning to resemble Rudolph, the red nose reindeer. Sam sighed and followed Josh to the vendor where they each ordered a hot dog.

"I don't understand why we can't just wait and eat when we get back?" Sam whined.

"Because I am hungry now Sam. My stomach is growling and when the tummy talks it is time for me to listen and to feed it."

"So we are out here freezing our butts off because your stomach makes grunting noises?" Sam questioned.

"Not grunt Sam, growled. There is a difference."

"Not much of one really, and besides Josh I am cold. If you haven't noticed it is freezing out here."

"You whine too much Sam. You could use some appreciation of the outdoors every once in awhile."

"Why is that Josh? So I could learn to have icicle hair like you and a glowing red nose. Thanks, but I will pass."

Just as Josh was about to take another bite out of his hot dog he was bumped from behind. This caused the hot dog to miss his mouth and hit him in the nose leaving evidence of the mustard and ketchup he had decorated his lunch with. Josh whipped himself around and yelled, "Hey buddy watch what you are doing!"

The person who caused Josh his small accident paid him no response which had infuriated Josh. He wasn't a man who took to being ignored too lightly. Sam was beginning to notice Josh's distress and tried to talk him into following him back to the office with him. But Josh was not finished. Standing and facing the back of the ignorant person Josh began his speech.

"You know what really bugs me Sam? When ignorant people think that they can just run into you without any consequences at all, or even an apology."

"Josh let's go. Let's just forget about it." Sam tried to reason.

"No way Sam. I didn't do anything wrong, this asshole did. And I am not leaving until I get my apology." Josh tapped his fingers on the back of the accuser and was stunned when they turned around, for it wasn't what Josh was expecting at all.

Expecting a man, Josh was instead received by a woman. And to Josh she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had short blonde hair that was blown forward around the crown and jade colour eyes. He would guess her height to be around 5'3 and her weight to be around a hundred pounds, not that that was an issue here for Josh. He stood there admiring the ivory colour of her skin and the way that her nose was growing more and more pink from the bitterness in the air.

"I-." Josh whispered.

The woman didn't take too much notice of Josh, she glanced quickly at him and then at Sam who had stepped forward a bit and then she headed in the opposite direction of where the two of them were going. Sam turned to Josh and tugged his arm.

"Josh-Josh are you okay?"

Josh didn't answer him right away. He glanced back at the direction that the mystery girl had taken and then back at Sam.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. Did you see her Sam?"

"Uh yeah! Every man in this park managed to see her."

"She looked like an angel."

"An angel Josh? Clearly you are not okay, we need to get you back to the office."

"Have you seen her around here before?" Josh asked Sam who shook his head no. As Sam was doing so his eyes caught something from the ground. He bent down to pick it up and it was then he realized just who it may belong to. It was Josh's angel's date-book. He opened the first page to scan for a name and came across Raine Hudson.

"I think this might be hers. It reads that her name is Raine Hudson and she has a cell phone number listed. But that is about it." Sam handed the book over to Josh who eagerly accepted it.

"I hope that you are going to report it Josh and not keep it as some kind of souvenir." Sam said.

"Sam, what kind of idiot do you take me for?" Josh asked, then thought twice about it and said, "On second thought don't answer that." Sam closed his mouth. He was ready for his remark and then was shutdown before he could respond.

"I am going to take this back with me and I will get Donna to phone this girl and we can take it from there." Josh explained to Sam as they began walking again.

"What are we going to do then?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"You said we. We will take it from there, where are we taking it?" Sam questioned.

Sighing Josh said, "Not we as in you and me Sam."

As if this explained everything Sam responded with, "Oh!" Josh noticed the confused the look on Sam and said, "The we isn't Donna and me, the we is meant to be for Raine and me. Do you see?"

"Oui!" Sam quipped.

Trying to bury his hands deeper inside his coat pockets Josh shook his head slowly and let himself reveal a small grin. He loved his friend but sometimes he just didn't understand his sense of humour.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: 'Here Comes the Raine Again (2/3)

RATING: A

CHARACTERS: Toby, Sam, Josh, Leo, Donna, and CJ

NEW CHARACTERS: Lori and Raine, King and Queen of Scotland and situated family members

SUMMARY: Toby's little sister comes to town and Josh meets a girl

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

**Toby's office**

"GINGER!"

Poking her head into his office Ginger replied, "You bellowed?"

Toby looked up from his paperwork that was piled onto his desk at his aide, one of the two women he sometimes took for granted. "I need the laws of Scotland, and I need them yesterday."

"What kind of laws Toby?" Ginger asked.

"I don't know, how many different laws can there be?"

"Are you serious Toby?"

Toby took a few minutes to ponder over what it was he had just asked. He bowed his head and hit it on the desk twice before lifting it back up to reveal a small red mark on his forehead. "Ginger, I am so not prepared for what I have to do in like five minutes so bare with me here. I need the laws regarding marriage and custody but not just for the people of Scotland. I need it for royalty, and then I don't know, ex royalty."

"Ex royalty?"

"I don't know what they become Ginger. Commoner's removed by marriage? Maybe we should call Fergie and ask her what her proper title is now, would that help?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Ginger made the appropriate assumption where Toby was concerned.

"No, for your information someone woke up on the floor. AGAIN! And so help me God if Meadow doesn't stop kicking me I am going to dock her Titanic sized feet permanently."

Toby put covered his face with his hands and realized that he had already said too much, and to the wrong person. Ginger would no doubt be on the phone in seconds with another member of the bullpen club and before you could bat an eyelash, the President knows your bedroom secrets with his daughter. With the left hand still covering the left eye Toby took a quick peak to see if Ginger was perhaps gone.

She was still standing in front of his desk waiting for further instructions from her boss. "Ginger, sometimes a person can say the wrong thing and not really have meant what it was that they were saying. Can you understand where I am going with this?"

"Not really Toby, but if you are asking me to keep my mouth shut, you got it." Ginger swung around happy that she had Toby in a tight spot, and then without turning back to Toby she said, "And I'll get on your marriage vows-I mean marriage laws."

**Josh's office**

"Are you really going to phone her Josh?" Sam asked his friend while biting into an apple.

"I don't know, I mean I should just as a good American citizen."

Nodding his head and with a mouth full of apple Sam agreed with Josh saying, "Yeah, yeah. Only most good American citizens don't do it with the hopes of catching themselves a date."

"Well I can't help if she should find me irresistible and want to go out on a date with me." Josh said putting his feet on his desk and stretching back.

"Why would anyone find you irresistible Josh?" his secretary Donna asked from the doorway.

"Don't you knock?" Josh asked her.

"I did knock, only with your ego you couldn't hear me. Why would anyone find you irresistible?"

Surprised that one could question him on this Josh answered, "Because I am."

"No you're not!" Came the response from both Donna and Sam.

Shocked Josh swiveled his chair around to Sam and said, "You can't argue this because you're a man. You are automatically against me therefore you can't rule against me and you," turning his attention back to Donna and raising a pen at chin level towards her, "Once said that I was too good to be true. That I was the most charming man you have ever come across in ages." With a smile Josh went back to stretching, satisfied that he had won his case.

Donna dropped a pile of file folders on his desk and said, "That was you Josh. You said that about yourself you big dope." Smiling she left the office and headed back to the bullpen.

Smirking in the corner was Sam who was also still tearing into his apple. Not giving Sam a chance to sarcastically insult Josh, Josh immediately said, "Don't even!"

The phone rang and Josh tapped the button that would allow him to talk using the speaker phone. "Josh Lyman."

"Josh this is Margaret, Leo would like to see both you and Sam in his office within the next five minutes."

"Both of us?" Sam gulped.

Josh shrugged his shoulders not sure why they were being requested. "Margaret, what does Leo need with us, we just got back and we are still trying to thaw out."

"Don't worry Josh. With the fire I have prepared for both you and Sam, you won't need to worry about thawing anymore. Now get your feet off the table and get over here!" Leo's voice came through the phone loud and raspy.

Josh threw his feet off the table and Sam trying to look around him and eat an apple at the same time lost his balance and fell to the floor bringing Josh's bookshelf tumbling to the floor.

"And Josh?" Leo cooed.

"Yes Leo?"

"Don't forget to bring klutzy boy with you." There was a click and then the dial tone could be heard. Josh ran his fingers through his hair and went to speak to Sam when he realized that Sam was on the ground.

"Sam, are you alright?" A slight moan and then a pause. "Sam?" More moaning and then Josh thought he heard sobbing coming from the mounds of books that lay in a heap on Sam. Josh ran over to Sam and when he started throwing the books off of him he was finally able to see Sam, he was laying on his stomach and his hands underneath him at waist level.

"Oh God Sam, now is not a good time for that. Ah man that is sick." Josh got up and with a look of unease he backed towards his desk. Sam lie on the ground and moved around a bit before finally getting up onto his feet. Holding up his apple, Sam said, "I landed on my apple you moron."

Josh started to chuckle. "Well that's good. You know for a minute there I thought that you-"

"Yeah I know what you thought I was doing. You're a sick man Josh Lyman, sick sick sick." Sam was jabbing his finger in Josh's face and as he left Josh's office he threw the apple towards the wastebasket and missed. Whispering a slight "shit" he was on his way.1

***Toby's office***

"Is this everything you could find?"

"Yes Toby, I checked all over and on short notice this is it. Oh and by the way, Mrs. Duncan is here to see you." Ginger answered.

Looking at his watch Toby told Ginger to send her in. He was looking through what documents Ginger had given him when Mrs. Duncan entered his office. She seemed nervous and timid and Toby knew right away that this wasn't going to be easy. He stood up and went over to where she stood and offered her his hand which she shyly accepted.

"Good morning Mrs. Duncan, my name is Toby Ziegler and I am the Director of Communications. Please would you have a seat."

She took the first chair that was directly in front of his desk. "Can I get you any coffee Mrs. Duncan?"

"No, I am fine thank you. And please call me Jewely Mr. Ziegler."

"Okay, and you can call me Toby. To be honest with you Jewely, I wasn't sure how to address you. I know that Princess Diana was addressed as Her Royal Majesty and I guess I assumed you were to be as well." Toby was sitting down as he spoke to her.

Jewely quickly began shaking her head, "Oh no, I am in no comparison to Princess Diana. She was a real princess."

Confused Toby asked her, "And are you a fake?" He was trying to relax her.

She smiled and crossed her legs. "There were times when I actually believed I was Toby."

"I can't possibly imagine the life that you lead, I can bet that it is impressive and yet overwhelming all in the same day."

"You have no idea Mr. Ziegler. Growing up you believe in the fairy tale and you dream for it to happen to you so bad, and then one day-poof. You are a princess and you have so many demands placed on you that you begin to doubt the idea of a 'happily ever after' life. Atleast I did." Jewely spoke with some hesitation.

Toby sat and listened to what this woman had to say and was surprised to learn that he was taken by her. Not in an unprofessional manner, he was after all happily married himself and the father of a little boy. A step father however, but the best father he could be to a little boy whom he adored. With his hands covering his lips Toby began to talk.

"Jewely, what happened to your fairy tale, if you don't mind my asking?"

Jewely didn't keep her eyes focused on Toby, they began to scan the room surrounding her. Toby gave her a few minutes to reflect on his question. Then she spoke,

"Mr. Ziegler I grew up a very unhappy little girl. I was the seventh child born and I was a disappointment from the start. Instead of being my father's first born son, I was his last child and I was a girl. My parents didn't coddle me like one does with their children now, because they had so many others to tend to. And being the youngest of a female population is no picnic. If you have sisters you can understand what I am referring to."

Toby began to shift around in his seat, uncomfortability setting in when it came to remembering his own childhood and being pushed around by sisters. "I do, I have 2 older sisters and I also have a younger one, but she didn't come till much later."

"I felt left out and when I was old enough I ran away to Europe. That was where I met Mike and I fell so in love with him so fast that I didn't even consider the consequences, I just went ahead and married him. I'm sorry I don't mean to whine, it's just that I wanted you to know what would drive a young girl to another country and marry a prince." She had relaxed a bit and was laughing at her own words.

"Please don't think that I am judging you, because that isn't why I am here. I am here to see if I can help you."

"Can you help me?" Jewely pleaded.

"I don't know yet Jewely, but I give you my word that I will do everything in my power to do so. But you have to trust me and you have to be honest with me. Okay?"

"Yes, oh Mr. Ziegler I will do anything if you can help me."

"How about we start at the beginning and we will see where that takes us?" She nodded in agreement. Again Toby asked her why her fairy tale didn't turn out right.

"My love and affection for my husband was genuine, and his was in return. We were young but we knew how to make one another happy. We had our daughter a year after we were married and life couldn't have been any better. Our son followed two years later and it was in that same year that things began to change. Slowly at first, Michael's elder brother Alistair was killed in a plane crash that also took the lives of his wife and son.

Of course the King and Queen were devastated and they began to replace Alistair with Michael. He was always doing a duty for them, or going on some trip to represent them. Michael was never one for attention, and he never wanted to have the throne, or atleast he said he never did. That wasn't the kind of life Michael wanted, he just wanted to spend his time with me and the children."

"Did they see you as a threat? Someone who would hold Michael back from his duties as the next heir to the throne?" Toby asked, sincerely curious.

"I don't know if I was thought of as a threat, I can't see why. And Michael wasn't next in line for the throne, his brother Faegan was. Of course he also had an older sister Brighid and a younger one as well Peigin but they would never be considered for the throne as long as there were male's in the family."

"So you have two children, a lost heir and a husband being treated as a puppet. That couldn't have been healthy for your marriage."

"It was rough for awhile and then Michael just sort of came back to me. That was when we conceived Cairrean. For a year it was just like in the beginning. And then they started in on him again, forcing him to go on tour after tour, and before we knew it he was sick. He was diagnosed with brain cancer less than a year ago and it took him from us just a few months now."

Toby couldn't fathom the possibility of losing his family. He knew it would destroy him, and here was a woman who was facing that risk for the second time within a year. To lose your partner, your very best friend and then on top of that have people try to take your children away from you as well. He would rather die.

"Do the Queen and-I'm sorry what are their first names again?"

"King Tomas and Queen Mairghead."

"Mairghead? That is one I have never heard."

"She is probably one that you would never like to meet as well."

Toby laughed, warming to his young woman who sat across from him placing all of her hopes into his hands. Toby allowed himself to get caught in the moment leaving him without a clue as to what question he was preparing to ask her. This wasn't something Toby did often.

"Who has custody of your children right now?"

"I suppose I do. There have been no legalities regarding the custody of my children."

"And you know for a fact that they will not allow you to leave Scotland with the children? Is this correct?" Jewely nodded her head and began weeping.

"When I spoke of my wish to leave Scotland to Michael's sister Peigin she immediately told her parents. They were furious at such a thought and the King himself warned me that I could not leave with his heirs."

Toby wasn't sure what to say to her, this was way out of his league and unfortunately he didn't know anyone that could help her. He pretty much knew that there was nothing that could be done, but he didn't have the heart to tell her that yet. With his pen in his left hand he began uncapping the lid and then recapping it. A sign that he was disturbed and that was never good for Toby.

***Leo's office***

Josh and Sam both stood in the doorway, both not wanting to be the first to enter Leo's office . Leo took notice of the two men blocking his doorway and removed his glasses before speaking.

"Are we waiting on an invitation?"

Sam swallowed and looked at Josh who was deep in thought about the woman he had met earlier, and wanted nothing more than to go and call her.

"For Christ's sakes you two get your butts in here." Leo yelled. The men complied, each taking a seat in front of Leo's cluttered desk. Leo looked from Sam to Josh and back to Sam who was beginning to get nervous. He figured he would start with him.

"So Sam, what can you tell me regarding this morning?" Leo asked.

Sam was taken back by being approached first and this left him a little confused with the question. What did Leo mean by this morning? Did he mean the date-book, does he know that Josh stole a date-book. Beginning to get a little paranoid Sam flashed Josh his mean look.

"What?" Josh asked defensively. Sam Seaborn trying to intimidate him by snarling wasn't what he needed right now.

"Is there a problem Sam?" Leo inquired.

Sam spun his head towards Leo and flashed him his pearly whites. "Problem, there's no problem. Why would you think there was a problem? Why? What have you heard?"

"Good cover there Sam, you should get into undercover work," Josh said leaning over to his friend.

"How about we start with this you two. You met with Helen Larson this morning, how did that turn out?"

"I hope you weren't expecting a miracle Leo?" Josh said more of a statement than a question.

Leo shrugged his shoulders, "Not a miracle but I was hoping for something good to come out of it."

Biting his fingernails Sam stopped to notice that Leo was studying him. "The meeting started out well Leo, but then they wouldn't actually give us anything in order to help them better." Sam said.

"Such as?"

"Well for starters Leo, they want more money, less work, less hours and less students. They pretty much want a vacation and they want to be paid for it too." Josh answered.

"You were supposed to reason with her Sam, that's why I wanted you specifically."

"Hell-ooo," Josh waved his hands in the air. "I am in the room still you know."

"We did try to reason with them Leo, only it didn't turn out so well." Sam replied.

"How did it turn out?" Leo asked not really wanting to know.

"Turned out they were a bunch of whiny, greedy, spoiled brats, and it's a good thing too because that was exactly what I called them." Josh answered with a smile on his face.2***Toby's office***

"GINGER!", Toby screamed from within his office.

A few seconds later Ginger appeared at his office door looking none too happy. "You know Toby, I do have an intercom that links your office to my desk. This constant yelling of my name is not necessary."

Ignoring what Ginger had said Toby spit out, "I need some time with Leo."

Ginger didn't move she just kept looking at Toby, who after a few seconds of pushing papers around took notice.

"Is there a reason why you are still standing there blocking my doorway?" He asked her.

"Did it ever occur to you Toby to maybe use the word please and thank you once in awhile. What were you raised in a barn?"

Toby blinked his eyes, not sure if he was truly witnessing his secretary second guessing the way he did business. "Oh, I see. Well I am sorry. How is this then? Thank you for deciding what pay raise you should qualify for, and please remove your ass from my doorway." Toby went back to reading his notes, not paying any attention to what Ginger may have been doing.

After a few minutes of pretending to look busy Toby sneaked a glance at his doorway and was relieved to find that Ginger had indeed left. He took a quick peek at his watch and wondered how long he had until he would be able to see Leo.

"LEO CAN SEE YOU NOW." Was shouted from within the bullpen and Toby didn't need to guess as to who was doing the shouting. He stood up and straightened his tie and made his way to the bullpen. Sitting at her desk with a grin from ear to ear was Ginger.

"Was that necessary?" Toby asked her.

"You tell me Toby, I mean it must be fun for you when you do so I thought I would give it a try."

"Well congratulations your try is complete. If I hear you screaming like that once more I will have you escorted from the building permanently. Do I make myself clear?"

Ginger didn't quite know how to respond so she slowly nodded her head to let Toby know she did indeed understand him. As he was about to walk away she mumbled softly under her breath, "Someone's in a mood?" Toby's back was to the bullpen but nobody mistook his comment, "I am not in a mood!"

***Josh's office***

"Do you still have a job Josh?" Donna asked Josh as she brought in reports for him to sign.

"Why? What have you heard?" Josh joked.

"I heard that the meeting didn't go to well with Helen. Did you seriously call them whiny and spoiled?" Donna questioned.

Josh looked up at his assistant and putting his pen down said, "You know, you girls communicate way too much."

Donna pretended to take offense to this, knowing all to well that his comment was true. The power of email was a glorious thing for Donna, Margaret, Bonnie, Cathy, Carol, and Ginger. "You're just mad because Leo didn't appreciate yours sense of humour."

"Leo never appreciates my sense of humour. And I happen to have a great sense of humour." Josh defended his humour.

"You're still the only one that believes that Josh and-what's that?" Donna asked questioning a book that Josh was leafing through.

Not looking at Donna to see what she was talking about Josh simply asked, "What's what?"

"That thing you are reading, Josh what is it and who does it belong to?"

"Who are you my mother?" Josh asked Donna.

"Would you like me to be?" Donna teased.

Josh did a double take at Donna and seriously considered her questioning. "If I wasn't infatuated right now I would be taking that offer up, you do realize that right?"

"Infatuated, you? Who is he?" Donna joked.

"Ha ha very funny Donna. For your information I met the most beautiful woman today." Josh let himself get lost in the memory of Raine for a few moments. Donna meanwhile was trying not to laugh at the goofy expression on his face all the while he was dreaming.

"So is that hers then?"

Coming back to reality Josh gave a quick shake of his head and answered yes.

"You stole it?" Donna gasped out in surprise.

"NO! Why would you automatically assume I stole it?" Josh asked his assistant.

"Did she give it to you then?"

"Not exactly, I sort of found it."

"You found it, and you haven't returned it yet. That is the same as stealing Josh." Donna stated to him.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion in this matter Donna. Now if you don't mind I have some reading to do."

"You are a nasty person Josh, reading someone's diary. That is really low."

"It isn't a diary Donna, it is her daybook and I plan to return it to her. I just can't seem to find her phone number in here."

Donna came along side Josh and looked down at the daybook. "Why don't you try the front, that is usually a good place Josh. Most people don't put their phone numbers in the middle of the month of December."

Josh gave Donna a dirty look and flipped to the front of the book where the phone number was listed. Trying to be surprised Josh said, "Oh, you're right. I thought I looked here already."

"Nice try Josh, you're still low." Donna said before leaving his office.

"I am not low, I just wanted to make sure her day wasn't full so that when I called, she would be available." Josh said to himself since Donna had already departed.

Josh picked up the phone and dialed the number that was listed. He was connected to a lawyer's firm in Boston. A few minutes later a woman came on the line to inform Josh that a Ms. Hudson was out of town but could be reached on her cell phone. Josh immediately grabbed a pen and jotted down the number that was read out to him.

"So, MS. Hudson, we are not a Mrs. That's a very good start." Josh said to himself.

He picked the phone up again and dialed the new number that was given. After three rings a woman answered with a soft voice, and Josh immediately grew nervous. He made it through the call and when he hung up he screamed out, "YES!"

Donna poked her head into the door to see what was going on. Josh noticed her right away and from mid-air where he had jumped during his YES cheer, he sat back down. "What can you possibly want now Donna?" Josh asked trying to busy himself with documents and papers.

"I heard a noise."

"Maybe it was Toby?"

"Toby doesn't make happy sounds. I heard it from here."

She had him there regarding Toby making happy sounds, but he wasn't going to admit to this one, even though he was completely guilty. "Well it sounded like Toby."

"Toby is in a mood today Josh, it wasn't Toby. Now why were you shouting?"

Josh kept his stare with Donna and was defeated when he finally had to blink. "Donna, it wasn't me, now go away."

Turning to leave Donna said, "It was you Josh."

Josh grumbled out, "It wasn't me."

A beep came through on his intercom, surprising him since Donna was just outside his office less than three seconds ago. He pushed the button down that would connect him to Donna and heard, "It was you Shaggy," and then she clicked off. Josh began cursing silently under his breath.

1

2


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: 'Here Comes the Raine Again (3/3)

RATING: A

CHARACTERS: Toby, Sam, Josh, Leo, Donna, and CJ

NEW CHARACTERS: Lori and Raine, King and Queen of Scotland and situated family members

SUMMARY: Toby's little sister comes to town and Josh meets a girl

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

***Leo's office***

"Toby how are things so far this morning?" Leo asked Toby after they situated themselves in Leo's office. Leo had yet to get the chance to leave his office with all the meetings he had been conducting so far. And all he wanted was to get out and grab something sweet. He debated about asking Margaret, knowing full well she would return with something bran and healthy.

"They are alright considering-" Toby answered.

"Considering you are in a mood?" Leo asked.

Toby was a bit taken back with this question and raising his hand up to cover his mouth Toby asked, "I beg your pardon?"

Leo let out a small laugh and said, "I heard that you were in a mood. I thought I would bring it up is all. It's kind of funny when you think about it."

"Oh, really? And how is that Leo?" Toby asked getting a bit defensive.

"Well Toby, I like to kind of think of you as always in a mood. So when someone points out that you are ACTUALLY in a mood, well I find that amusing."

"I am not always in a mood. I am a charming individual."

"Oh I won't argue that you are an individual, but one that is usually moody to boot."

"My wife thinks I am charming." Toby stated taking a few seconds to reflect on Meadow.

"Your wife hasn't known you as long as we have Toby. Give her time." Leo teased his friend and fellow co-worker. "Anyways I didn't think you came down here to see me to discuss your personality. So, what's up?"

Toby shook the feeling off regarding his mood levels and went into why he was there. He left his meeting with Jewely Duncan feeling extremely bad for her and wanted very much to help her out. He relayed these feelings to Leo, who wasn't too impressed with the idea.

"Why not Leo?"

"Why, because we don't live in Scotland Toby. We don't have any power of there. That's why not."

"Ah come on Leo. We have the ability to do pretty much what we want all over the world. You're telling me that nothing can be done to help this woman?"

"Toby we don't referee the laws of other countries over little things. We don't have the time for that."

"Little things Leo? We are talking about a woman who is going to lose her children. Since when was that a little thing? And she is an American Leo. She has rights too."

"Toby I respect your feelings regarding this situation, I understand you want to help her, but we can't help everybody. Sometimes it just isn't in our power, and we have to accept that."

"Leo, do you know that you can beat, mentally and emotionally cripple your child and within three months give or take a month the government will consider you rehabilitated and give you your kids back. Despite how mean and cruel you were to them, despite that you might have beaten them within inches of their life. Despite the fact that you have broken them for the rest of their lives, we'll give them back to you. No questions asked.

Now how is that fair to the Jewely Duncan's of this country. Who have done nothing but love, nurture, educate, befriend, heal and care for their children. How is that fair to her, that she has to face losing the only people she loves more than anything in this world but an abusive no good shit parent can be allowed custody of their kids again after tormenting them? HOW? Because I'D REALLY REALLY like to know!" Toby was screaming at the top of his lungs. He was so angry and he had never felt so beaten in his life.

Leo didn't get upset with Toby's anger, he completely understood where he was coming from and he did deep down agree a hundred percent with Toby. But the bottom line was that he didn't control Scotland, therefore there wasn't anything he could do. He had no control, and for that he felt awful. Leo gave Toby a few minutes to gain some control over himself before asking him if he was okay.

Toby pressed his fingers against his eyes and answered no. He was beginning to get misty and he hated himself for showing his weak side. But he couldn't help it. His heart was aching with the reality of the world. And knowing that he would have to face that woman again and tell her that he couldn't help her keep her children was destroying him.

"I-I-have to go. I'm sorry Leo." And Toby left the room, not waiting to hear Leo whisper, "Don't be sorry for being human."1***Legal Sea Foods Restaurant***

Josh Lyman entered the restaurant not feeling as confident as he usually did on a regular basis. This place was unfamiliar to him and he didn't know quite what to expect. He removed his overcoat and quickly scanned the area looking for any sign of Raine Hudson. Out of the corner of his right eye he spotted her, she too was scanning the place. She probably didn't even have the slightest idea what he looked like.

Josh walked over to the booth where Raine was sitting and they introduced themselves. Raine offered Josh a seat across from her and he accepted both the invite, and the menu that was being presented to him by the waiter with a crab tie.

"This seems like a nice little restaurant," Josh spoke while trying to read the menu. Raine smiled and said, "I am a big fan of their food."

"Do you come here often?" Josh asked.

Raine shook her head no as she was in the midst of taking a sip of her water. She replaced the glass onto the table and leaned on her hands. "This is my first time in Washington. I am from Boston originally. Well not originally, but Boston is where I call home."

"Really, you live in Boston. So that is where you keep like, your sofa and stuff?" Josh joked with Raine. She nodded her head smiling, "Sure is, I even got me a kitchen table back in BeanTown." They began to laugh. Josh was feeling pretty good considering he had just met this woman and was already in love. There was something about her smile that captivated him, it seemed so innocent and honest.

"So tell me, how does one who lives in Boston not only know about this place but wind up here in the middle of the week?"

"This place is legendary where I come from and the first thing I did before booking my flight was to make sure that Washington had one. Otherwise I never would have came."

"Seriously? You would have passed on a trip to this beautiful place all because of a restaurant?" Josh inquired.

Laughing Raine answered, "Well with me, you got to have a little bit of home with you wherever you may go." Together they laughed and when the laughter died down Raine continued, "You asked why I was here, I am here on business."

Josh nodded his head understanding full well the business trip idea. "What kind of business are you in, if you don't mind my asking?"

"No I don't mind. I am a lawyer. I mean I was a lawyer."

"Really, same here. Wow that is amazing, what made you decide to give it up?"

"I was offered the position as a judge, and well that has been my dream since I was a little girl."

"Excellent! Congratulations your honour. Your family must be so proud of you." Josh said enthusiastically.

Taking her time responding Raine let out a deep sigh. My parents are happy for me and so are my sisters, but my brothers are not that pleased. My one brother doesn't even know about it yet. He simply won't understand." She said sadly.

"Well, then your brother is a big meathead, and I will tell him to his face. Becoming a judge is a wonderful experience and he should be proud for you."

"Like I said though, he doesn't know yet, but I wish he shared your zest about the idea. It would save me a lot of heartache that has yet to come."

"Raine, you have to do what makes you happy, don't care about his opinions. He isn't the one living your life, you are."

"Josh, you are an amazing man. I am so glad I dropped my date-book and that you were the one to have found it." Raine placed her hands on top of Josh's that were already on the table. Josh looked from Raine to his hands and smiled. Thinking to himself, this is good, this is real good. I have to remind myself to do something good for Sam sometime.

"If you're not too busy then maybe you wouldn't mind sharing dinner with this amazing man then, say tonight?" Josh asked. He had his fingers crossed and a scrunched look on his face while he waited for her to respond.

It wasn't looking good. She wasn't making that delightful face that most women he dated made when he offered a second date. Of course there had only been two women to make that face and they were what, a decade ago. Second dates were hard for Josh Lyman to make.

Raine removed her hands from Josh's and picked up her beverage. "It isn't that I don't want to Josh, but I sort of have other commitments tonight. You know that brother that I mentioned?"

Looking at Raine with a blank stare Josh answered, "You mean the jerk-off?"

"Don't hold anything back Josh, tell it how it is." Raine began to laugh again, which got rid of the gloomy face that Josh was wearing and he too began to chuckle.

"I guess I was just hoping that you would be free. I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Josh spoke sincerely to Raine who understood what he meant.

"Neither have I and I would like to do it again tonight, but unfortunately I have to go and see my brother. I cannot put it off any longer. However-?" Raine's eyes began to sparkle as she gave Josh a teasing look with her eyes.

"Oh, I like howevers." Josh replied eagerly.

"I am free tomorrow night if you are still interested in having dinner with me."

Trying not to look too excited Josh calmly answered, "Tomorrow would be fine." Underneath his shirt and tie, his heart was beating at a speed twice its normal rate.

"Great. I am staying at the Washington Suites on Pennsylvania Ave. Suite 308 to be exact. What time shall we say?" Raine asked.

Pennsylvania Ave? Josh couldn't believe his luck, she was practically down the street from the White House. This was the best day he had had in years.

"How about 7'ish?"

"That is just great." Raine took a bite of her lobster while Josh went back to his crab in alfredo sauce. The two sat and ate their lunch, and continued on with small talk until it was time to part, reminding each other of their date the following evening.

***Sam's Office***

Sam was sitting in his office editing one of his speech's for the President when it started. The loud unmistakable thumping of one of Toby's balls. Thump! Thump! Thump! Each one seemed to be getting slammed louder than the previous ball. Sam stopped writing so that he could listen, if he could get his surroundings quiet enough he could learn the extent of Toby's anger.

Yep there it was, it was somewhat faint but Sam could still make it out. Humming. Toby had begun to hum, which meant only one thing. Toby was not only distracted, but ticked off about something as well. Sam took his time raising out of his chair, trying to decide which way to approach Toby without getting hit by the bouncing ball.

Sam decided to go with the "I didn't notice you were bouncing but here I am" look. He exercised his shoulders three times and then swung into the office that adjoined his.

"Hi!" Sam said with way too much enthusiasm.

Toby didn't even glance in Sam's direction. He just kept throwing the ball, which seemed a lot louder in here than Sam's office. Only it didn't sound as boomy as it did in Sam's office either. Sam watched Toby throw some more and then not knowing if he could handle this much longer he jumped up and screamed, "HI!"

Toby finally glanced over at Sam taking his eye off the ball for one second. It was one second too long and the ball that Toby had whipped across the room came back and hit Toby square in the face causing Toby to wince at the sting. For this he gave Sam a look, a look that warned Sam and Sam wasn't naïve enough to know not to take it lightly.

"Look Toby, I heard you were having a bad day and I wanted to help." Sam stammered politely but with a touch of fear.

"By hitting me with my own ball?" Toby growled.

With his hands already in his pockets, Sam removed one hand and held it palms up in mid air at Toby's direction. "I didn't do that Toby, I simply said hello."

"No you didn't Sam. You SCREAMED HI AT ME!" Toby hollered standing up.

Sam flinched but didn't back away from Toby. Instead he responded with, "I heard you were in a mood but I didn't think it was this bad."

Raising the ball to his ear and preparing to pitch it out Toby said in a monotone voice, "You have 10 seconds to get out or I throw, 1….2….3…."

Sam wasn't too sure what to make of it but once Toby got to 8 he decided to bolt for the safety of his own office.

Sam settled back into his chair and picked up the speech that he had been revising when he heard a knock at his door. Looking up Sam saw Josh who was hanging in the doorway as Josh usually does when he comes to visit anyone with a doorway. The only thing different was the glow that was immersing from his face.

"If you were any brighter, you could ride Santa's sleigh you know." Sam stated still looking at his speech.

Josh released his hands from the arch of the doorway and sauntered into Sam's office, still wearing the glow. Suspiciously Sam eyed Josh wondering what was going on." What's going on with you?" Sam asked Josh.

Josh lifted his head slightly to Sam and whispered, "Hmm?"

"Josh, you look weird, I mean you always look weird but right now you look weird weird."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about. Can't a guy just be happy?" Josh asked Sam back.

"Okay, I guess so. But seriously Josh, your colour tone is the same as my Aunt Carol's Jell-O mold. What are you not telling me?"

"Well if you are going to keep hounding me I will tell you." A slight dramatic pause from Josh as he sat down on Sam's chair that was across from his desk. "I am in love Sam."

Sam let out a small laugh and said, "Gee that's it? I thought it was something important, what a let down."

Josh didn't hide his expression of offense, he had hoped that Sam would be a bit more interested. "I am not kidding Sam, I am in love. I just spent my lunch with Raine Hudson and I am in awe of her. Obsessed even if you will at her beauty and intelligence. Her passion for life, her ability to captivate oneself."

"You got all of this from lunch? That is quite impressive, I must say." Sam stated.

"Joke if you will Sam, but I just met the future Mrs. Josh Lyman."

"So where is Mrs. Lyman now?" Sam asked.

Josh made a grunting noise and then answered Sam. "She is off to meet her poor excuse for a brother."

"Did you meet him at lunch as well?" Sam joked.

"No! But a man just knows these kind of things. The guy is totally disrespectful to her decisions in her own life. I mean what kind of a brother is that?" Josh asked.

Sam shrugged his shoulders not knowing if Josh was actually looking for an answer or just ranting.

Donna appeared a few seconds later and started in on Josh and how she had been looking all over for him. Apparently he had forgotten a meeting with one of the representatives from the Tobacco company.

"I was here all along Donna, so obviously you weren't looking very well." Josh said sarcastically.

"No you weren't Josh, I came by here and you were not here. Sam was though, he was getting threatened by Toby." Donna said laughing.

Caught by surprise that someone witnessed Toby's behaviour, Sam spun his neck towards Donna. Together in unison both Josh and Sam asked, "What?"

Josh looked up at Sam and said, "Toby threatened you?"

"Well, uh, ah, not um exactly. No."

Still laughing Donna said to Josh, "See, I told you Toby was in a mood. Now let's go." Donna turned and left Josh standing where he was and headed for the bullpen. Josh muttered, "Yes mommy," and followed behind her leaving Sam standing alone in his office.

***Toby's office***

Toby was checking his teeth in the mirror when Ginger buzzed in to notify him that his sister was waiting for him. Toby cleared his throat and then told Ginger she could send her in. Leaning in front of his desk trying to look casual Toby waited for Lori to arrive. When he saw her he was reminded of her younger years and how much she had rebelled against him and how much he had only wanted to protect her from the world.

Lori immediately went to Toby and gave him a big hug. Toby returned the hug after a couple of seconds of consideration and she planted a big kiss on his left cheek, leaving a faint outline of ruby red lipstick.

"Wow Lori, you look terrific. I mean you look really grown up." Toby told his younger sister.

With a slight laugh Lori responded, "Gee thanks Toby. Maybe that's because I have. I see the years have been stressful for you, what happened to all your hair?"

Self-consciously Toby ran his hand along the top of his head where he at one time used to sprout healthy hair. "I'm sorry Toby, that was insensitive of me. You look great." Lori covered.

Eyeing her and not sure what to believe Toby said, "You always were blunt. Amazing how I could have forgotten that quality."

"It has been a long time hasn't it Tobes?" Lori asked her older brother.

Toby grinned at the mention of Tobes, a name he hadn't been called in quite sometime. "How are the girls?" he asked.

"They're great, they're big too, and bad." She answered.

"Ah, great a trait they seem to have inherited from their mother. Well done."

"Not funny Tobes, I was never the terror that you make me out to be." Lori defended herself.

"Would you like to me count the ways that you were rotten. I mean I can do it alphabetically, I can even do it by year. Hey, even better, I can just list the bad things you did to me alone, never mind David, and the girls."

"That won't be necessary Tobes. I-"

Lori was interrupted by CJ who didn't take notice to Toby having a guest in his office. When she finally did see, she felt terrible. "Oh Toby I am so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay CJ. CJ Cregg I would like you to meet my baby sister Lori Yabitz, Lori CJ is our press secretary."

The girls exchanged hands and Lori said, "Hudson." Toby looked at Lori and chuckled, "Are we naming rivers Lori?"

"No. I am correcting you Toby on my name. I am Lori Hudson CJ, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, I have heard many things about you." CJ said to Lori.

"Hudson, what is Hudson. Your name is Yabitz." Toby said raising his voice slightly.

Lori, trying not to cause a scene in front of Toby's co-worker simply said, "I changed it Toby. No big deal."

"NO BIG DEAL?" Toby yelled out causing both Lori and CJ to flinch.

"You know what, I'm gonna go." CJ said to no one in particular.

"No, CJ you stay right there. This shouldn't take too long to get to the bottom of."

"Bottom of what Toby, I changed my name. Get over it."

Chuckling without delight he repeated, "Get over it? Why on earth would you change your name?"

"Because it sounds too Jewish." Was Lori's response.

If she was hoping that her answer would have solved her problems, she was sadly mistaken as it made Toby even more agitated.

"Too Jewish? How can anything be too Jewish to you? YOU ARE JEWISH!"

"Look Toby, I don't have a problem with my faith. I really don't. But I got tired of having my name being an acronym for lazy."

"Lazy?" CJ asked Lori.

"Yes lazy. My initials spell out lazy, and I don't like it." Lori answered.

"I don't blame you," CJ said.

Toby directed his attention to CJ and said, "I change my mind, you can leave now."

"Maybe I will just go." Lori said picking up her purse.

"Who's going?" Sam asked from the doorway.

Toby sighed and wondered if this all really happening to him right now. "Sam, since you are here without an invite, I suppose I should introduce you to my sister. Lori, this is Sam Seaborn the deputy Director of Communications. Sam this is Lori Yabitz."

"Hudson!" CJ corrected Toby before Lori could. Lori turned to extend her hand to Sam and that was when Sam got a good look at Toby's sister.

"Sweet Jesus!" Sam exclaimed out loud, without meaning to. He was staring right at the future Mrs. Josh Lyman, and she was Toby's little sister.2

***Toby's Office***

The air finally cleared after Sam's comment. The surprised look on his face when he discovered that Josh's new love interest Raine, was also Toby's little sister Lori was enough to make anybody wonder how Sam was. His face suddenly grew even more pale than his usual ivory tone, and CJ was the first to notice.

"Sam, are you alright?"

Sam continued to stare at Lori who in return had put her attention back towards her brother. The two of them had begun whispering, trying to not to get involved with CJ as she tried to snap Sam out of his frozen state. Seconds later Sam turned to CJ and said, "what?"

"Sam, I asked if you were alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine CJ."

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Jeez Sam, you almost scared us half to death."

Sam shrugged CJ's comment off and replied, "Not yet I haven't."

Sam noticed that he had everyone's attention and was starting to feel ill at ease. He rubbed the back of his head with his left hand and said, "You know what, I am going to go. Lori, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too Sam." She responded back as Sam made his quick exit to his own office.

"Well that was fun," Toby said sarcastically turning his attention back to the women who stood before him.

"I think I will follow Sam and leave you two as well. Take care Lori, I look forward to seeing you again."

"Thank you, you too CJ." And all that was left was a brother and sister reunited.

"You can sure clear a room out pretty fast Tobes." Lori said.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Her brother answered.

Sighing Lori sat down on the sofa that was across from her brother's desk. "I have some things to discuss with you and you are not going to like them, and that is okay."

"Thanks for your permission ahead of time, that is considerate of you." Toby said.

"I'm not trying to be considerate Tobes, I just don't care anymore I guess. I am a grown woman, not the baby you keep trying to make out of me. I have children and I have a career. I think by now I can make my own decisions."

Toby didn't respond he just nodded his head slowly, waiting for the bad news she was going to hit him with. He was confident that he wasn't going to like it, especially when he is warned ahead of time that he won't. Lori cleared her throat and began.

"I have been offered the position of a judge and I have decided that I am going to take it."

Toby closed his eyes. Lori wanted to be a judge. This was great news, why in the world would she think he would be disappointed in her for that. Trying hard to fight the tears that were filling his eyes, he tried to say his sister's name but it came out too soft a whisper. Toby cleared his throat and opened his eyes and looked directly at Lori.

"Lori, I think that is terrific."

A shocked expression overcame Lori. This wasn't what she had prepared for. She was ready for the lecture, the yelling, the cons of the job. She didn't expect for Toby to be accepting.

"Why do you seem so shocked. I have always wanted the best for you Lori. That is all I have ever wanted for you."

"Toby, everything I have ever decided upon you have always had a say in it, and you always seem to find the bad rather than the good."

"I'm sorry for that Lori. I guess I didn't realize that my opinions would matter to you."

"Matter to me? Toby, you are my big brother. Anything you ever tell me or do for me matters to me. It's just that sometimes, I have to make decisions on my own. Like you do."

"I just wanted to protect you from this world, it isn't always nice and it can swallow you up whole if you don't pay attention." Toby stated.

"And I appreciate it Tobes. Man, we could have saved ourselves a lot of years if we had communicated this to each other a long time ago." Lori began to laugh.

"Butting heads was always our specialty. No matter what you do in this life you lead Lori I will always love you. I may not agree upon them, but it won't change the way I feel for you."

Crying Lori said, "Thank you Tobes. It means a lot to have you say that."

Toby wiped away the tears he himself had shed and sat up in his chair. "So what does Steve think about all of this? His wife becoming a member of the bench. He must be thrilled."

Lori bent her head down and looked at her shoes while mumbling something Toby couldn't quite understand.

"Lori?"

"He uh, we, umm. Woo, where do I start."

"Uh, hmm what Lori?" Toby asked starting to feel a panic rise in his chest.

"Steve and I are separated."

"What? Since when?" Toby yelled out in utter amazement.

"Over a year now. The divorce is in the courts, so it shouldn't be much longer now."

"Why? I thought you too were so happy."

"I was never happy with Steve Toby. He was dull, he never wanted to have any fun."

"So. He worked hard."

"What do you mean SO. I need more than that Toby. You won't understand, you married out of love, you got so lucky."

"And what you didn't?"

"Marry out of love-No Toby I didn't. I married out of convenience."

"Convenience for whom?"

"Me! I wanted to get out of mom and dad's so bad and the only way I could was by marriage. They were never going to let me go off on my own. So I figured if I got married and then left him right after, there wasn't anything they could do to stop it."

"My God Lori. Why didn't you tell me this eight years ago?"

"Because you would have sided with them. And I didn't want that."

"I wouldn't have sided with them, I fully would have understood the need to get out of there. Hell we all felt that. Do you think it was any easier David, me and the girls. Christ Lori, you had it the easiest despite what you may believe. I would have tried to help you."

"Well it's done. I married him and I got out."

"If you entered a loveless marriage why did you stay for so long and why in God's name would you have had three children with the man?"

"The children are why I stayed so long. Don't you recall that I got pregnant a few months after the wedding? I couldn't leave Steve with a new baby and start on my own then. That wouldn't have been fair to Avonlea."

"Oh, so you have two more children and then leave him. How does that make it fair?"

"I can take care of them now, I couldn't before. I am probably the youngest female attorney to make judge and I have succeeded that AND been a mother to three girls. That isn't easy Toby. If I can do that, I think I am ready to move on without Steve."

"You're not the youngest, but that is besides the point. Is that the reason for the name change to Hudson?"

"Yes. I didn't want to be known as or Honor Judge Yabitz. I wanted to be me."

"But you, the real you isn't Yabitz or Hudson. It's Ziegler."

"I know. And when I take this position I will go by Ziegler, but for the time being I like being a Hudson. It is secretive, and it makes me feel like a new person."

"I don't understand you Lori. I probably never will, and you are lucky I am too old to start trying again." Toby smiled at his sister, letting her know that everything was fine between the two of them. He got up and went to her, she stood up and walked into his arms and they held each other for a few minutes.

Kissing her hair Toby said, "I love you Lori Ziegler Yabitz Hudson." In return she said back, "I love you Toby Zachary Ziegler, aka Big Brother."

***Josh's Office***

Josh was sitting in his chair looking out onto the streets of Washington. He was thinking of Raine, and how much he couldn't wait to see her again. Lost in his daze he couldn't hear that the Donna had come in. She had been repeating his name, and on the fifth "Josh" he finally looked up.

"Where were you?" She asked him.

"On a beach in the Bahamas with my beautiful date." Josh answered.

"Did you have a nice flight?" Donna joked.

"Very funny Donna, why are you here? Don't you have like work to do?"

"Don't you?"

"As a matter of fact I have a meeting with Toby sometime later on."

"Uh Josh, how about in five minutes."

Josh sprang to his feet and combed his hair with his fingers. "What? Are you kidding me? Please Donna be kidding me?"

Donna smiled and swung her hips back and forth before answering, "Nope. I am not kidding you Josh."

"Why did you wait so long to remind me?" Josh was running about his office trying to get his jacket back on and look half presentable while Donna just watched, enjoying the show.

"Why didn't you buy me ski's when I wanted them?"

Surprised at the question from a time long ago Josh stopped and looked at Donna with a quizzed look upon his face. "You have got to be joking. You are still upset about the ski's? I gave you a nice book."

"I know, but it isn't like you couldn't have bought both."

"Donna you needed boots to go with the ski's. Never mind the jacket, the poles, the goggles and whatever else goes with skiing. I don't even want to know."

"Lessons."

"What?"

"Lessons. They go with skiing too."

"You know what. You are too much. I am outta here. I am waiting for a personal call later so just let the machine take my afternoon messages and I can get them later on." Josh walked out of his office leaving Donna behind. He glanced back and shook his head and mumbled, "Ski's. I can't believe her."3

1

2

3


End file.
